Everybody Wants to be a Cat
by A. bsolute T. ruth S. poken
Summary: While trying a new jutsu, something goes terribly wrong and the Akatsuki end up in our world, but as adorable kittens! When adopted by Akatsuki fangirls, they learn a whole new side of their world. DeiOC ItaOC PeinOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI! Well this is the beginning of my new story "Everybody Wants to be a Cat"! And yes this story was based off of a few stories like this. But it's me and my friends! **

**Juliana: OH FUCK YES! **

**Kate: Why did you get to change your name, Abby?**

** Me: Cause the popular story "Kitty Kurse" has a main character named Abby, which I believe happens to be both our names, so I changed mine to Amanda. Oh, and those are not our real last names, just something I made up in the spur of the moment. ENJOY! And review :)**

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'll be fine!" I assured her as she kept trying to write down notes on things I had to remember, do, etc. etc.<p>

"But remember to-" she was interrupted by my dad.

"Amanda's 14!" he said as though that changed her mind.

"I'm 15, Dad," I crossed my arms and blew the long brown strand of hair out of my face.

"Same thing," he scoffed and pulled my mom to the car.

After 10 minutes of 'goodbyes' and 'love yous' they were finally seatbelt in.

Just as they were about to drive away, my mom rolled down the window of the Mercedes-Benz, "Sweetie. I know Juliana and Kate are coming here to stay with you for these next 2 months, but don't burn the house down."

"Oh please!" I laughed nervously, taking a mental note to remind Juliana not to bring a lighter with her, "We'll be fine."

"Love you," she smiled apologetically. I knew she felt guilty about having to go to England with my dad for the next 2 months. They worked for the same company and apparently HQ is in London. When they had tried to persuade their boss to let me come, school became a hassle. So it was decided that I would stay home, but my two friends, Juliana and Kate would move in with me, so I wasn't alone.

"Love you too! And you're sure I can get some pets while you're gone?" I wanted to make the promise she had made when this arrangement was first settled out wasn't just a 'spur-of-the-moment-' thing.

"I'm sure," she nodded. Getting fed up, my dad starting backing out of the garage.

As they were passing the mailbox, I heard my mom yell, "Call you when we're at the airport!"

I waved, trying to look as innocent as possible. Once they were out of sight, I ran inside and dashed up to my room. The next few hours consisted of me blaring music from Linkin Park to The Beatles and having my own personal fashion show of things that have been in my closet, untouched, for a very long time.  
>Ding dong.<p>

My eyes widened and I ran downstairs and slid to the front door. When I opened it up, I saw Kate and Juliana standing their, each with a suitcase and a backpack. Kate wore her usual panda hat, even though winter was just ending. Her pink leather boots stood out against the dark washed jeans. Juliana looked like she always did, with an Asking Alexandria teeshirt, jeans, and a pair of black Uggs.

"We're here," Kate grinned and passed me her backpack, "Be a dear and take this upstairs will you?"

I pursed my lips and knit my eyebrows together, "Find your own damn way up then!"

The other one started laughing under her breath, "She could always just use the magic things you have called stairs."

"Shut it," I dropped the backpack and went over to the living room a few small rooms over.

Juliana followed me, the clanks of her suitcase's wheels echoing through the house, "Never!"

"We figured that out a while back," Kate laughed and flopped out my giant brown chair.

"Meh!" Juliana complained. For the next hour or so we watched TV and mostly talked about our favorite show, Naruto. Or more specifically the sexy organization called the Akatsuki.

"Gah! I'm bored!" Kate whined, throwing her head back behind the chair.

I stood up on the couch, with my finger pointed upwards, feigning a brilliance moment, "Let's go get a pet!"

"A pet?" My Lebanese friend, Juliana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my parents said I could get one!" I beamed.

"We need a bunch," Kate declared.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. Sure. But I'm not taking care of them all!"

Juliana stood up and held her hand up as if she were saying the pledge of allegiance and said in her best British accent, "I, Juliana Dodson, solemnly swear to help my friend, Amanda O'Connel, in raising how ever many pets she chooses to acquire."

Jokingly I clapped, and stood up next to her, "And the academy award for best over-dramatic speech goes to..." I faked opening up an envelope.

Just as I was about to announce the 'winner', Kate stood up and yelled, "UCHIHA ITACHI!"

I fell down laughing, but managed to squeak out, "Yes. Yes it does."

Once the cramp in my side stopped, we headed out to the animal shelter. My parents had left this giant green truck for skate to drive us everywhere. She turned 16 only a month or so prior, but I still had 1 1/2 to go! Poor Juliana had almost 4 left. And yes we will be teasing her about it.

Thankfully Kate drove slowly and the animal shelter wasn't far away. I walked in and was slapped in the face with the animals. Well it was an animal shelter...I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hello! Are you looking to adopt? Male or female? Age? How many? Kittens? Dogs?" a perky blonde smiled as she pressed us for these questions.

"Yes. I am female. 15. There's 3 of us. And no none of us are kittens nor dogs," I tilted my head and widened my eyes, to make it look like I was just as perky and innocent.

She frowned and crossed her arms, "You looking for one or more?"

"That's what she said," I heard Kate mutter under her breath.

"A lot!" Juliana said while making large hand movements.

"Well," the girl sighed and flipped her hair back over her shoulder, "we just got a batch of 10 kittens yesterday. If they aren't adopted soon then..."

She didn't need to say anything more, "We'll take them."

"You might want to look at them first...they're really odd!" she waved her hand towards the back room, and we followed.

She was right. The kittens were weird. But in a good way. The first ones I saw were in the back corner. There was an orange one with three white dots lining the sides of his nose and two under his mouth. Next to him was a long-haired blue kitten. She was quite adorable, if I must say so. Both were 'kitty-talking' to each other.

I noticed that there was another, much larger blue kitten. He was almost the size of a dog! He had three white dashes under his eyes and two on each of his front arms. Next to him was a small black kitten who looks like he had very soft fur! I saw Kate run in and pick the little kitty up. Only now did I see that his eyes changed from an unnatural red to a deep black.

In the front there were 3 kittens. A blonde fluffy one was meowing very loudly at another one. The poor kitty-victim had an orange face, but an all black body. Off to the side was a dark red one with a black design over his chest. I wish I could see what it was, but it was very tiny on the cat.

In the back shadowy corner stood one lone cat. He had a bunch of black on his right side, but absolutely none on his left. The even creepier part was that he appeared to be talking to himself. Great. A schizophrenic cat. That's not unheard of.

The final two appeared to be arguing. There was a small white one that was trying to tackle the much larger one. The big brown cat had black marks covering his body, which looked somewhat like stitches. If I had to guess, the small one was most likely albino.

"They're purrrrfect," Kate nuzzled up against the soft black kitty, who was trying to back away.

"So punny!" Juliana piped in, cracking up.

The blonde worker looked warily at me, "You sure you want all of these?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kate answered for me instead, "Yes she is!"

I twitched, "I have a voice you know."

"But it's not that nice to listen to like mine!" Kate grinned and I resisted the urge to punch her straight in the jaw.

"So are you taking them? Should I get some leashes? Wait those are for dogs, right? No, I saw a man walking his cat! Not really manly," the animal shelter worker seemed to be more talking to herself then any of us.

I sighed and gave in, "We'll take them. **All** of them and yes I don't care if they're cats, they need leashes."

She smiled and nodded, "I'll be back in a bit with paperwork, but you can play with the kittens for a while."

Kate was already inside the caged area….wait how did she get there? Never mind. I don't doubt her supposed cat powers. I opened the door and was immediately 'tackled' by the small black one with the orange face.

"Uh….hi little dude. I'm your owner now, I guess," I bent down and rubbed the top of his head and he soon skipped away to annoy the blonde one.

Juliana squealed as she picked up the all orange one, "Aren't they just the cutest things?"

Kate, still holding the small black kitten, nodded, "He's so soft~!"

I smirked and grabbed hold of the blondie before it could get away, "Gotcha! Oh wow. You're right. They **are** soft!"

It must've looked strange. 3 teenage girls holding kittens while being surrounded by 7 other cats. But I didn't care, the cats were adorable, and so were we.

"You guys ready for the paperwork or do you want to snuggle with them some more?" The blonde asked us.

I put down the cat reluctantly and went over and signed all the adoption, "How much?"

"10 dollars each," she smiled innocently.

"That's….100 dollars," my mouth dropped to a gaping O.

She pushed the paperwork in my direction and put the pen in my hand. I quickly signed it and handed over the credit card my parents had given me for the next two months, so I couldn't re-think this impulse buy. She swiped the card and handed it back to me, "May you new pets give you a lifetime of happiness!"

I looked at her warily, but then saw that behind her was the sign for the animal shelter and their motto, which she had just recited.

"THEY BE OURS BITCHES!" I yelled and triumphantly turned around.

"There are children here," the worker pulled the papers back, "But yes, they are yours. Here are some leashes." She passed us 10 rope leashes with collars.

It took a lot of work to get the collars on them, especially the albino cat. He **really** didn't want that collar on him, but I put him in a mini headlock and the collar slipped on.

"I'm taking this one!" Kate exclaimed, still holding the poor black kitten.

I sighed, "Kate, if you don't put that down soon, the cat won't learn how to walk."  
>"Then he'll be my purse accessory."<p>

"You don't have a purse"  
>"I could get one," she glared jokingly at me.<p>

"With what money?"

"Yours!" I twitched.

Looking outside, I saw Juliana walking with the orange cat, the only female one, and the schizophrenic kitten. Since Kate decided to take the all black one, the giant kitten, and the stitched up one, that left me with four cats. I noticed that the orange-faced kitten and the blonde didn't get along, so I had the orange and red cat on one side and the albino and blonde on the other.

"Let's shove them in the trunk!" Juliana exclaimed as she opened up the very large trunk of the car. Well, it was a trunk, but it was a very large one that we had used when I had my old two dogs, so it was well used to pets in the back.

"Be careful!" I said as I noticed Kate was just planning on dropping some of the kittens she was walking over, "And you need to put black cat there too."  
>"Damn," she carefully put them in and then I followed her and did the same.<p>

I slid in the backseat and prayed that there wouldn't be a kitten falling out the window….though I don't know how it could happen.

Safely at my house again, I opened the trunk and all the cats poured out and were now running around the lawn.

"GET BACK HERE!" I swear I felt like a sheep herder from Ireland. They have sheep herders, right?

Juliana was already inside, but she left the door open, so the kittens came running after her. I let Kate go in first, and then I closed the door with a loud slam.

"Getting testy now are we?" Kate tutted, wagging her finger at me.

"She looks about as testy as a testicle," Juliana smirked, giving me her not-at-all-wanted opinion.

"Don't you mean a pair of testicles?" I questioned, not even wanting to know the answer.

"No. Sweetie if you were any male genitalia, you would just be one testicle. I'd be a pair of balls though," she smirked like she won.

"I'd be 3," Kate chimed in.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT MALE JUNK?" I screeched and all of the cats stopped in there tracks and stared at me. I swear they can speak English.

"Anyways…" Kate began awkwardly, "What's wrong?"

"I just spent 100 fucking dollars on 10 cats," I grumbled, flopping on the couch to find the brown kitten with the stitches twitching. Maybe he heard about the wasted money too.

"NAMING TIME!" Juliana slid in, wearing only socks…..now that I think of it, I don't think she was wearing shoes in the animal shelter. Great, now I'll need to wash those dirty-ass socks.

"Sure, sure," I sighed, smiling a bit at her silliness.

Kate sat in the center of what appeared to be a 'kitty-meeting', "Let us begin."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Pein-sama, are you sure this will work?" Konan asked him.

"Do not doubt me, Konan," he responded, looking around at the fellow members. He looked specifically at Madara, posing as Tobi, "Is everyone ready?" Madara nodded slowly.

The plan was to all perform the same jutsu at once. This had been designed by Madara himself and was supposed to draw all the chakra in the area, this obviously did not affect any of the current users of this jutsu, so the other members would be safe.

"On the count of three finish the handsigns off with the boar," Pein instructed.

"One," Konan supplied, seeing the subtle uncertainty in the rinnegan eyes of his.

"Two," Pein said, while he looked around the room to see everyone preparing for him to say, "Three!"

All 9 of the Akatsuki's members and the non-'official' one's hands slid into the boar hand position. A white light burst from the center of their circle.

_Dammit_, Pein thought_, This wasn't planned._

Before anyone could question this unwanted happening, they all found themselves draw to the center like a magnet.

Just as he hit the white light, Pein lost consciousness. This happened for all his subordinates and his one superior. This would be an unplanned trip that would change their lives forever.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Itachi opened his eyes to find himself in a situation he thought he would never have to be in. He was surrounded by, he counted, 9 other kittens. Wait…other? Looking down, he saw that his former body had been reduced to that of a small black kitten. That and all the dignity he once held had been lost in all the soft fuzzy fur.

"HOLY SHIT! ITACHI'S THE WORST!" said Uchiha twitched his ear when he heard the loud voice of Hidan. Currently, the Jashinist had transformed into nothing more than a loud albino cat.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakuzu whacked him over the head with his very large paw.

"Itachi. Over here. Now," Pein ordered, trying to look as serious as possible, but was failing due to the fact he was a kitten as well. Though he still had those creepy rinnegan eyes.

Itachi went over to where the leader was waiting, "Yes Pein-sama?"

"We are in another dimesion, but by now I assume that you have figured this out. Why we are in this form is still unknown to us. Or how to get back. What we do know is that our chakra is still here, but due to this….situation, we aren't able to access it. Also, the humans cannot understand us," Pein explained.

Itachi nodded, "Hai. I understand." He walked over to go talk to his partner Kisame when he saw three girls walk in.

One had short brown hair and was wearing a very cute panda hat, and bright pink leather boots that clashed with her pleather jacket. She wasn't half bad looking to Itachi. He immediately noticed that one of the girls wasn't wearing her shoes, and had an odd shirt on that looked like a monster was eating a ship. The final girl, who was talking at the moment had on a concert tee shirt and a vest.

Only a few minutes later, Itachi felt himself getting picked up by the panda-hat girl. She began to pet him constantly and though he didn't mind getting rubbed a bit, this was very excessive. He looked over and saw the Pein was getting the same treatment by the shoe-less girl. Deidara was just recently snatched by the final girl.

Tobi bounded over to the girl who was currently hold Itachi's feet and spoke up to the Uchiha, "They adopted us!"

Itachi's ear twitched, "What?"

Tobi said it again, despite the fact that Itachi had heard him the first time. They were getting adopted. And by these loud girls no less.

In under a few minutes one of the girls had signed the papers and Itachi was being brought out to a….truck? Very carefully, itachi was placed in the back.

"Well this sucks," Kisame said blatantly.

"Hn," was the Uchiha's only response.

"We're leaving as soon as possible, un!" Deidara sat in the corner huffing over getting pulled up.

"No," Pein disagreed, "We need to learn about this world first and these girls will be the ones to show us. If I catch any of you trying to run away, you won't ever come back anywhere. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and were right after pushed to the side by the force of a quick turn.

"WATCH IT KATE!" The girl in the back yelled to the driver.

_So panda hat girl is Kate…_Itachi thought.

"Don't yell at me while I'm driving, Amanda! Juliana…slap her for me," Kate whined.

A slap echoed through the car and Abby lunged at her friend.

"CAT FIGHT!" Hidan's cat face lit up as he tried to jump to see them fighting. Kakuzu pulled him back down and hit him over the head.

"No. That was a cat fight," Kisame chuckled while Hidan just glared at him.

Swerving into the driveway, the Akatsuki slid over to the side. The trunk popped open and they couldn't be happier to get out. Sasori was the first one out. Being stuck in there with all of the people that irked him made him well….irked.

Deidara leaped over and yelled, "OH THE SWEET GROUND, YEAH!"

They ran around the yard for a while until Juliana opened up the door to the house. Then, they dashed into the home.

Tobi crashed into Deidara, "TOBI'S SORRY DEIDARA-SEMPAI!"

Deidara twitched, but left the annoying brat alone.

"CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT MALE JUNK?" Amanda yelled throughout the house.

They all stopped, and many of them started laughing.

"That's just…THAT'S SO FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Hidan burst out.

Itachi couldn't help but smirk at the utter stupidity of it all.

After they stopped laughing, Pein directed their attention to himself.

"Meeting. Now," Pein demanded shortly he entered the house.

The other cats circled around him.

"I believe you can tell by now, but this is not our world," he began.

"No shit," Hidan smirked.

"Shut up Hidan. As I was saying, these girls will be the ones to help us figure out this world. Agreed?" Pein finished, trying to sum up this very complicated situation, which was much more complicated than he thought.

The cats nodded and were about to adjourn their meeting, Kate sat in the center and said, "Let us begin."

_These names will be the end of us_, Pein thought, already predicting the failure.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey! So how was it? It was the longest chapter I've ever written...wow... XD <strong>

**Juliana: LET THEM REVIEW DAMMIT**

** Kate: I agree Me: I hate you both!**

**Deidara: Don't hate, hm. Me: I WILL HATE! **

**Pein: Well she needs reviews because they inspire her and...I dont feel like talking anymore. **

**Me: Yes! Reviews make me very happy and inspire me to keep writing! So if you love this story, please review! OH! And I need ideas for this :D  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I know this is a really fast update, but I just had to do the naming part! **

**Pein: *twitch* Me: Oh yeah...sorry 'bout all the names... **

**Juliana: Poor poor Kakuzu **

**Kate: Itachi's is amazing :DD **

**itachi: Hn.**

** Me: CHEER UP DAMMIT! You get the most screen time of any of the kittens here :P **

**Kate: Get. On. With. The. Show.**

** Me: Don't you mean story? **

**Kate: Do I give a shit? **

**Me: Touche. LET IT BEGIN!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kate picked up the small black kitten, "We 're naming this one first, so live with it!"<p>

I laughed, but nodded along, "Sure sure…..is it just me or does that cat look emo?"

"You mean an Uchiha?" Juliana piped in and I fell back laughing.

"He shall be named Sulk!" Kate declared and put the newly-named Sulk down.

"Ooh! Ooh! Me next! Me next!" Juliana held up her hand and waved it around like an over eager child…wait a second. She is one. She picked up the all red one, "Hm….You are now dubbed as…Anne of the fricking Green Gables."

Once let go, Anne went over to the corner and sat there, almost pouting. I looked at my friend, "What the hell made you think of that?"  
>"What the hell makes people kill each other?" she threw back and I opened my mouth to respond, but decided to save my breath.<p>

"My turn~" Kate smiled, but then I realized they had skipped over me!

"Nuh-uh! It's mine!" I snatched up the all orange kitten as they just looked at me tiredly.

"If you have to…" they both said.

"I PAID FOR THESE DAMNED ANIMALS!" I argued back.

Juliana laid a hand on my shoulder very similar to that of how a mother would act towards her young child, "Hun, calm the fuck down."

"Fine…" I stuck my tongue out at her and then observed the cat in my arms, "Orange Crush," I decided.

"What the hell? A soda?" They both looked at me, but Kate was kinda looking at me, from her spot of laughing on the floor.

"FOLLOW ME! DON'T FOLLOW ME! I'VE GOT MY SPINE AND I'VE GOT MY ORANGE CRUSH! COLLAR ME! DON'T COLLAR ME! I'VE GOT MY SPINE AND I'VE GOT MY ORANGE CRUSH!" I sang out, but then realized that Orange Crush had jumped from my arms.

"What song is that?" Kate, my music obsessed friend, asked. I facepalmed. This great R.E.M. song forgotten by teenage girls Sometimes I was ashamed to be a part of my generation. Which reminds me of The Who…..but I digress.

"Orange Crush by R.E.M," I frowned and sat back down.

"Who?" they both said simultaneously.

I shook my head and waved Kate on to the next poor kitty victim. She attempted to pick up the large blue one, but couldn't, "He's Brucey."

Putting on her best Australian accent, Juliana put a hand over her heart, "FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD!"  
>"Thank you for getting the reference for the name," Kate smirked and put Brucey down.<p>

Juliana's eyes darted towards the blonde and pulled him up onto her lap, "Your turn!"

I could see the cat's eyes droop in disappointment. Poor cats….being forced into our awful names.

She studied the cat for a while before deciding on, "Marilyn."

"Like Marilyn Monroe?" I asked, raising a brow.

She nodded happily and put Marilyn down, who ran over to the corner, as far away from us as possible.

We sat there laughing at the current names before I picked up the small albino one, who squirmed in my grasp. I gave him a look that told him that if he didn't behave, another mini-headlock was on its way.

"He's so loud and annoying!" Kate whined, "Why'd we get him?"

"Because he would've died," I rubbed the top of the kitten's head, though he growled.

"Crapper," Juliana randomly said.

"What?" Both Kate and I said at the same time.

She smiled proudly, "He should be called Crapper."

I wanted to say 'yes', but found myself laughing to hard to manage words. Kate however was screaming out 'YES!'

Somehow I managed, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Another laugh attack swept across us. Once we regained our composure, our naming circle started again.

Kate pointed at the stitched up brown one, "Hakuna Matata."

"WHAT A WONDERFUL PHRASE!" I burst out. Hakuna Matata himself looked none too happy with his name…..we now need to watch 'Finding Nemo' and 'The Lion King' with these cats.

Juliana fell back on the floor, singing, "PUMPKIN~"

"Was that a name or just an outburst?" I asked, trying not to laugh too.

"The name for the orange one!" She said happily.

"The orange one is Orange Crush!" I pointed to said kitten.

Kate picked up the orange-faced one, "I think she meant him.

"Oh," I felt stupid for not realized this. Pumpkin sat happily in Kate's lap.

"Wow…..and your in the honors classes," Juliana whacked me over the back of the head.

"SHUT UP!" I snapped and saw a few of the cats surrounding me flinch away. My friends always end up pushing me to my breaking point.

"Your turn, Amanda," Kate said, while scooching herself away from me. I shot a glare in her direction, but then decided to let it go.

I held up the only female, who gave me a 'put-me-down' look, but I could care less. After all, she's only a kitten.

"She needs a whoopass name," I declared.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, both of my friends giving me an odd look.

"Because she's the only girl!" I reasoned and saw their mouths drop open in comprehension.

"Name her Whoopass then!" Kate suggested shrugging.

Juliana's brown eyes lit up, "Yes. Whoopass is the perfect name!" And Whoopass crawled away from us and over to Orange Crush  
>Though it was definitely an odd name, they had won 2 against 1, "Whoopass it is."<p>

The three of us stayed silent observing the cats, until Juliana said, "Aren't we missing one?"

Kate ran over and pulled the final black and white cat from his former spot on the windowsill.

All of us studied the cat, and he looked quite ready to get back into the sun.

My eyes lit up as I thought of the perfect name. So perfect it was….creepy. Plus, we'll all get a big kick out of it, "Zetsu."

Kate looked at me, then the cat, and smiled, "Yes. He is so Zetsu."

Juliana picked up Zetsu and hugged him, "HE IS NOW THE CREEPY ASS SEXY SCHIZOPHRENIC NO-RACE VENUS FLY-TRAP THING THAT'S HALF DEAD HALF ALIVE!" All in one breath. How she managed that is still beyond me, but that didn't change the fact that it was hilariously accurate.

"So! Now that the names are out of the way….what now?" I said, going over the names once again in my mind so they stuck.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Needless to say, most of the Akatsuki were unhappy with their new names. There were however 2 things that struck Pein as odd. One, the girls had mentioned the Uchihas, and spoke of them briefly as though they were aware of them. And then this talk about Zetsu….he began wondering about what kind of world they had been thrown into.

"I don't see why you're so upset with your names. **Theirs were awful**," Zetsu said to himself.

Pein looked at the fellow Akatsu-cats, "Attention!" All of their heads turned and their ears perked up, "These girls obviously know something about us."

"Doesn't seem like they know me, un," Deidara smirked, happy that his true identity was hidden. Or so he thought.

Pein looked at Deidara for a second, and he saw that Deidara understood the point. If they know 2 of us, they know us all, "We need to figure out how they know this, understood? That means I want you all investigating this house, to find any clues."

The members nodded and immediately ran off in different directions.

"HEY KITTIES! GET BACK HERE!" Juliana wailed and ran after Hidan and Kakuzu who were currently clawing down the door to the basement.

"You want to go down there?" the brunette asked and obeyed, opening the door.

Hidan ran down and meowed when he forgot to step on the last stair and fell down. Juliana laughed and watched as they sniffed around the massive piles of stuffed animals and old baby toys.

"There's nothing here, Hidan….Hidan?" Kakuzu said and then tried to find his partner, who was actually struggling to get out of the pile of fluffy stuffed animals.

"I'M RIGHT OVER HERE YOU FUCKING-ACK!" He yelled as Juliana pulled him sharply.

Upstairs Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were running upstairs to Amanda's brightly colored room. Once inside, their jaws dropped. Right over her bed was a giant poster of…_them_.

"What the fucking hell, un?" Deidara looked as he saw every single Akatsuki member plastered on her wall.

"Tobi's scared of this world!" Tobi ran out of the room, but was actually going down to report their finding to Pein.

"Pein-sama!" Tobi tackled the orange cat leader, who looked at him with interest.

Pein nodded, urging Tobi on to continue.

"WE FOUND OURSELVES IN THE GIRL'S BEDROOM!" He skipped back upstairs and the rest of the Akatsuki followed them up to the room, where Deidara and Sasori were still in shock over the situation.

"…..the fuck," was all Hidan was able to get out as he saw himself and his coworkers on a giant poster.

Amanda, Juliana and Kate bounded into the room.

Juliana looked down at the cats disapprovingly, "Now, now, don't run away from us!"  
>"We don't bite!" Kate flopped on the white bed.<p>

Amanda smirked and sat down next to her, "Hard."

A few minutes went by with the girls just talking about what Pein perceived to be school, until their staring a the poster was noticed.

"Amanda~" Juliana said sing-songily, "The cats like the Akatsuki~"  
>The light brown haired girl looked at her cats, who were still staring at the poster, "THEY DO!"<p>

She stood up and began pointing at the characters, naming them as they went along.

"That's you!" Kate pulled Zetsu up onto the bed as Amanda got to pointing to the giant plant shinobi. Then she sneezed.

"You okay there, Kate-chan?" Juliana asked as Amanda ran off to get a tissue.

She wiped her nose, but sneezed yet again, "Fine. I just need to go back home for a second and get some allergy pills. That's all."  
>"YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO CATS?" Amanda yelled as she handed her friend a tissue box.<p>

Kate looked apologetic, "Sorry?"

Amanda sighed and shook her head, "Let's just go get the allergy pills now!"

The sneezing girl nodded, but picked up Itachi anyways, "He's coming."

"Why?" Juliana said as she was exiting the room.

Kate rubbed her cheek up against his soft black fur, "Because he's adorable!"

"But you're allergic to him…." Juliana looked at her like she had three heads.

_Let me go.._ Itachi thought to himself as he tried to pull away from the girls tight grasp.

Soon enough the 3 girls and the one shinobi-turned-kitten were in the car.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey Mom! I'm back for a s-s-" Kate sneezed as Sulk jumped out of her hands. He seemed pretty happy to be gone.

Kate's mom, who was actually pretty awesome, came running out as the black cat passed by her.

"Bad luck Mrs. Kierson~" Juliana smiled as she hopped out of the car.

Mrs. Kierson laughed and looked at her daughter, who sneezed again, "Allergy pills?"  
>"Yes please," Kate laughed and ran after Sulk.<p>

As Mrs. Kierson was going back inside to get the pills, their fairly large dog, Zoey ran out. Though Zoey wasn't a puppy anymore, but she still had the energy of a puppy.

Something must've clicked in her mind/nose because she immediately smelt Sulk's presence.

"NO! BAD ZOEY-DOG!" I saw just as she began dashing after her owner, who was running after the cat.

I couldn't quite see what happened, but I heard a strangled 'meow' and then saw Sulk running back towards us, with Zoey right on his tail. Using clever skills, Sulk dove underneath the truck, so he was safe.

"DAMN DOG!" Kate breathed heavily, and sneezed a few more times before her mom came out with the pills in their container.

"Here," she passed the container to her daughter and dragged Zoey back in.

Turning around, I saw Juliana bent down clicking her tongue, trying to drag Sulk out. His head popped out, looked in both directions and then he came out, not at all afraid.

He wasn't on the ground for long because Kate scooped him up, "I can hug you all I want now!"

"Kate…" I warned, "Don't smother the poor thing."

She rolled her eyes and waved off my comment.

"Now that you can actually be around these cats, what do you want to do with them?" Juliana asked, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Dress up," I smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: :D Well chapter 2 is done! <strong>

**Kate: And remember children... **

**Juliana: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Me: Please review...that's what inspired me to get this next chapter out only a day later! So! If you want another chapter out soon, review :3 **

**Kate: And she needs ideas... **

**Me: Yes and ideas..lots and lots of ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Wow...an update each day :) **

**Juliana: WORK ON YOUR OTHER STORIES!**

**Me: No. This is better. Plus this is the most reviews I've gotten in a while! I should write more Naruto FF...with Hetalia it takes a month to get to almost 20 reviews.. **

**Kate: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Awwww they're so adorable~" Juliana cooed as she held Orange Crush, who was currently decked out in a bunch of my necklaces.<p>

"Orange Crush be gangster!" Kate smiled as she played with one of the gold necklaces. It wasn't a gangster necklace, but it was gold….

"Sure and if Orange Crush is gangster, then Hakuna Matata is a girl," I laughed, looking over at the pissed off cat. He was wearing an old tutu I found in the back of my closet from when I began dancing a while ago. That and the bow in his fur obviously annoyed him.

Looking at the cats, it really looked like they had suddenly become a group of odd looking baby dolls. They all were dressed up in either my old baby clothes, or the Build-a-Bear clothes. Crapper was biting at his little clown outfit and tried getting it off.

"NO!" I tackled him just as he was about to rip it in half. It may be a stupid outfit, but I don't want him to ruin it!

Crapper let out a strangled cry and I looked down to make sure he was still breathing. He was, which surprised me. I'm not exactly stick thing, so tossing my weight directly onto a small kitten wasn't the smartest thing to do.

"Crapper, be careful!" Kate tutted, "You may have nine lives but ya aint immortal!"

The cat seemed to snicker at that comment, for some reason he must've found it funny.

"Alright, alright. Let's get them out of these outfits. Marilyn doesn't seem happy 'bout it!" I picked up Marilyn, who had a few bows and ribbons in his fur and a big flower clipped onto the back of his tail. He was frowning, and I laughed and started pulling the accessories out of him.

"BUT SULK'S ADORABLE!" Kate screeched. I plugged my ears and watched as Marilyn leaper from my lap and began clawing out the accessories himself. I must say, Sulk was a lucky kitten. He had an old clip on earring on his left ear and one of those clip in red hair pieces clipped all over in his fur.

"Sulk no likey," Juliana pulled Sulk away from our friend and began taking all the clips out of him, much to his pleasure. Once freed from the clips, Sulk ran over to the corner.  
>"That's it Sulk! Go sulk in the corner!" I laughed and fell backwards.<p>

He glared at me for a second, and I swore his eyes turned red. I blinked and they were black again.

"Amanda….you okay?" Kate looked at me as I was just staring into the kitten's eyes, almost in a trance, only blinking.

I felt a sharp tug on my arm and fell down, eyes still not leaving Sulk's. We just watched each other until Sulk was tackled by Brucey, who was meowing quite loudly.

I shook my head, "What the…"

"What happened?" Juliana bent down, trying not to laugh.

"His eyes…." I just closed my own and tried to shake the yanking feeling that that situation could've gone much worse.

"What about them? They're black holes of a soulless loveless little cat!" Juliana exclaimed, pointing at Sulk.

I saw Sulk twitch, but didn't dare look in those creepy-ass eyes.

Looking back at him, I saw Kate lightly whacking him on the head going, "BAD KITTY! BAD! BAD! BAD KITTY!"  
>Juliana started cracking up, before she looked at the time, "Shiiiit. It's 11….we should go to bed!"<p>

I nodded, knowing I got a little bit loopy after 10. I had taken it out on poor poor Marilyn. Running upstairs into my room, I got out my pajamas and was almost changed when I heard a scream from the bedroom next door, where Juliana was in.

I poked my head in to see her covering herself with the shirt she was just wearing, and there was Crapper, Orange Crush, Sulk, Marilyn, Brucey, and Pumpkin were just staring at her. They had been watching her change. I can see why she screamed.

Kate came out of her room, which was right next to Juliana's, "What the fucking hell? Oh…now I see…OUT I SAY! OUT!" Kate stepped in front of the cats and waved them away.

I laughed as I saw all of them leave dejectedly, except for Crapper. He stayed.

"Are you looking to get stepped on?" Kate warned, lifting her foot to prove her point. The cat stayed.

"I'll spray you with water," she smirked as he just walked away, muttering things in his 'cat-language'.

After this fiasco, the three of us were changed and ready for bed.

My cell phone buzzed and I saw my mom's number, so obviously I picked it up. She had called once or twice since she had left this morning, but nothing really went on, "Hey mom."  
>"HI DARLING!" she yelled into my ear.<p>

I twitched and saw Marilyn, Pumpkin and Anne climb up onto my bed, "No need to scream Mom…I can hear you."

She quieted down, "Sorry, it's just a bit loud here."

"Understood. So, what's up in London?"

She laughed, "It's raining, but nothing that bad!"  
>"Same here…wait….I got 10 cats!" I smiled and rubbed the top of Pumpkin's head.<p>

I could almost hear her jaw drop, "10!"

Laughing, I replied, "Yeah! But they're all real nice! I've got three on my bed right now."

"Well that's sweet. Anyways, make sure you remember to go to dance tomorrow. Oh and since tomorrow's Sunday, it's time to go to the market!" She reminded.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, yeah. Dance at 10, market at 3. Get it? Got it. Good."  
>"Alright then. Night sweetie! Sleep well! And call me tomorrow," she said before hanging up.<p>

As the click of the phone rang, I said, "Love you too Mom?"

I pushed 'End call' and placed it at my bedside, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Once she was asleep, Deidara slipped out of the room, still trying to pull the remnants of their little dress up party out of his fur. He growled as he realized he couldn't get one bright pink bow out. These girls, even after one day, were starting to get on his last nerve.

"Deidara," He turned around to see Itachi behind him.

"What do you want, hm?" Deidara narrowed his eyes.

Itachi turned around, "Trying to find a way out. Like you."

"Don't compare me to you, Uchiha, un," he said as he went downstairs, leaving the cat now know as Sulk upstairs.

The blonde prowled around the house, until he became tired enough that he came back up and hopped up onto Amanda's bed and curled up next to her. She was weird and slightly annoying, but also funny and cute in a way. Plus she radiated body heat, so it was nice to fall asleep next to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After their short conversation, Itachi poked his head into just about every room. Nothing out of the ordinary, and more interestingly, no chakra.

"They're harmless," Itachi whispered wistfully to himself. For the first time, he saw what it would be like to grow up where violence was taught and peace was never found. At least at the time he thought there was none of that here.

"Why're you up?" Itachi turned around to see the much larger blue cat smirking.

The Uchiha replied coolly, "I could ask you the same thing."

"True," Kisame shrugged and lied down against the wall.

Itachi looked for a reason for his partner's action, but found none, "Why are you doing that?"

"Air conditioning's here," Kisame explained and closed his eyes in bliss.

Itachi shook his head and left the area, going back into Kate's temporary room. He lied down at the foot of her bed, protectively. These girls were harmless and nothing was going to happen to them, specifically Kate, on Itachi's watch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'M OFF!" Amanda yelled as she was waiting at the door. Her dance class was only around the block, so it was easy for her to get there.

"Bye~" Kate sang as she came down.

Amanda pointed her finger at both Juliana, who was already there, and Kate, "Now remember. Wash. Those. Cats."

"They're fine!" Juliana argued.

The brunette, pulling her hair up, sighed, "Guys. They were in a frickin animal shelter. Who knows what dirt's on there?"

Kate smiled and pulled up Itachi, Deidara and Sasori (the three smallest), "We'll wash these guys now!"

"Good!" Amanda smiled and head off to her dance class, clad in tights and a leotard.

After she was gone, Juliana looked at her friend, "Do I _have_ to?"

Kate frowned and whacked Juliana over the head, which meant 'yes'.

Juliana sighed, "Those 3 first?"

Kate nodded and ran upstairs, "BATH TIME~"

Her friend followed and by the time she was up, the water was already running and the cats' eyes wide with fear of the water, like most cats.

"Come here wittle kitties," Juliana cooed, picking up Sasori, "Who's a cute little Anne of the frickin Green Gables? You are! Who wants a bath? You do!" Sasori twitched and tried to stop himself from clawing the girl's eyes out for talking to him that way.

The bath filled up quickly and Juliana placed Sasori in just as Kate dropped Itachi and Deidara in.

_POOF!_

A puff of white smoke filled the room and both the girls started coughing and trying to wave it away.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE THEY LIKE COMBUSTIBLE OR SOMETHING?" Kate yelled, through coughs.

"Some of us are, un," a male voice came from the smoke. Both of the girls eyes widened.

"Speak for yourself, brat," another one came.

One final voice, "Hn."  
>Juliana screamed and ran out and Kate soon followed.<p>

"GUYS ARE IN OUR SHOWER!" Juliana screamed, pacing back and forth.

Kate was doing the same thing, freaking out herself.

Inside stood Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi, naked, in the shower. They stepped out and pulled out towels and wrapped it around their waists. Coming out, they looked at the girls strangely.

"Something wrong, hm?" Deidara asked, seeing them pacing back and forth.

The girl in the panda hat yelped and leaped back a foot or so, "Wh-who are you?"  
>"STALKER!" Juliana yelled, ran into her room, pulled out a pillow and whipped it at Sasori, who dodged it easily.<p>

Speaking coolly, Itachi replied, "You should know. We're on your wall."

Silence. And then Kate burst out laughing, "I SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING BUT I AM!"

"Well no shit, we can tell you're laughing," Juliana sighed and whacked her friend over the head.

The three shinobi stood there awkwardly until Juliana said, "Are you guys Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara?"

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

Kate fell backwards, only to be caught by the floor because Juliana had done the same.

"Think they're alive, yeah?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded and picked up Kate and lied her down on the couch, before doing the same with Juliana. Kate's head perked up and she ran upstairs, past the mostly naked ninjas and to her cell phone.

Screaming into it, and to her friend she said, "AMANDA GET BACK OVER HERE! OUR DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!"  
>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<p>

I looked at the phone, "What the…."

"Everything okay?" my dance teacher, Miss Lindsay, asked me.

I shrugged, "Just a random call from my friends."

"Should you be going back?" She asked, concerned.

I shook my head, "Nah. I bet it was nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: They're here~! The rest of the world: Uh-oh <strong>

**Juliana: So..hot...*just showed her a bunch of sexy Deidara, Itachi, and Pein pictures* **

**Kate; ITACHI! **

**Me: Anywho! Please review :3 they make the world go 'round for writers like me! **

**Kate: Ideas remember to ask for ideas... **

**Juliana: And ribs...lots of ribs. **

**Me: NO RIBS! But ideas please :) Now that the boys (and Konan) are back**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Chapter 4! Oh, and after this week, I probably wont be updating as quickly 'cause school'll be back D: **

**Kate: No~! **

**Juliana: Meh... **

**Me: I know. I hate school as well. IDEAS FOR LATER ON!**

* * *

><p>The weird thing about coming home from an odd phone call is that you never know if they were joking or not. Hearing them yelling at me to get back there scared the shit out of me.<p>

I unlocked the door and had to pull my dance bag up over my shoulder. Walking in I heard voices yelling. Specifically one loud one yelling their head off.  
>I wanted to punch someone, I mean something. Yeah, that's what I meant,"YOU HAD A FUCKING PARTY?"<p>

Juliana came sliding around the corner in her socks, looking like a deer in the headlights, "Not an intentional one."

"What do you mean?" my eye twitched as I was dragged into the living room.

Once I was inside, I saw what they meant. All of the members of the Akatsuki, from Naruto, standing there in my father's clothes. Except for Konan. She was wearing a pair of my sweatpants and a sweatshirt.

I felt like fainting, "I-You-They-What?"

"Another bitch?" Hidan complained. Hidan. As in the supposedly fictional Jashinist. In my house. Swearing. I think I just fangirled.

"You guys are cosplayers...right?" I had a inkling they weren't, but I wanted to confirm my hunch.

Kate was sitting in between Itachi and Kisame, smiling like crazy, "They're real~!"

My eyes widened as Deidara held up his hand and the mouth there flicked his tongue. I yelped and ducked behind the closest thing. Which was a bipolar plant.  
>I screamed again and ran out of the room, blushing. The whole sexy Akatsuki just saw me in a leotard and tights.<p>

I heard Deidara say from the room, "She's always this weird, yeah?"

Juliana ran back over to me while I was pacing intone kitchen "It's amazing, isn't it?"

"More like scary weird!" I laughed, due to the fact that I had a 'gallows humor', meaning I crack jokes when I'm scared or nervous.

"Maybe you and Deidara can-" her teasing was cut off by my hand connecting with her face. It wasnt a hard slap, just enough to get the point across.

"Sure. When you and Pein do the same thing," I chuckled, and my anxiousness was going away until she brought me back in the room. Then I felt like running out again.

"Sit," Kate smirked as I followed her order, "and stay." I stayed.

Pein looked at the three of us, "How do you know who we are?"

This would take a lot of explaining. Sadly, both Juliana and Kate differed to me to explain to them, though I had trouble even speaking, "W-well, in our world y-you guys are from a T-TV show. A-and we all p-pretty much love the show, s-so that's wh-why." it was brief but sufficient.

"7 stutters in 2 sentences!" Kate cracked up.

Kisame looked at her with a 'What-the-hell?' look, "That's funny why?"

Juliana took her shot at explaining my horrible situation, "Amanda never stutters. She's basically known for saying whatever whenever."

"And she's getting nervous now because we're here," Sasori stated and I pouted.

"Why is there a broken lamp on the floor?" I stood up and pointed to the shatter lamp.

"I uh….tested to see if they're real," Looking over at HIdan, I saw a gash across his chest and pieces of the lamp sticking out.

"You guys get stay here right?" Kate asked, happily, her eyes wide.

Itachi looked at her like she was weird. Poor guy, he now has a stalker. Though the way he was looking at her quite protectively…..huh. I never will understand Uchihas.

Pein responded, "Until we figure out how to get back to our world, yes, we will be staying here."

"If you don't mind," Konan added in. She was one of the few girls in Naruto I can stand. Mainly because she's tough and doesn't take shit from anyone.

I shook my head, "I don't, but my parents might when they get back in 2 months!"

"Parents? Damn, so your not legal," Hidan muttered and I took my tap shoe, an expensive one at that, and whipped it at him. Let me tell you one thing about tap shoes, there's metal and they hurt like hell.

After the silence that came after the clank of the my shoe against his head, I sat down awkwardly next to Juliana, who was next to Pein and Konan.

"How old are you, anyways?" Kisame asked from across the room.

Kate responded first, "16 BIOTCHES!"

"15," Juliana and I said together and I added on, "But 16 in a month!"

"Your tall, hm," Deidara looked at me directly and I felt a light blush tinge my cheeks.

I nodded, "People in our town are tall."

"AND YOU'RE A SHRIMP!" Juliana added, and fell back laughing. When she realized Pein was looking at her, she sat up straight and stopped laughing.

"Anyways…" I tried to think of something to say, but was lost for words.

"Hn," Itachi crossed his arms and I realized something.

I stood up, pointing and yelling at the Uchiha, "YOU TRIED TO PUT ME IN A FUCKING MANGEKYO SHARINGAN SHIT THING, DIDN'T YOU!"

He looked at me like I was a freak, "And?"

"Asshole," I sat down, pouting.

"Hn," He replied, and I looked at Kate with a 'Really? Him?' look on my face.

She shrugged and nodded. It's great when you don't have to say anything to your friends to make them understand your point.

"Uh…Amanda?" Juliana poked my cheek and I whacked her hand down.

I glared at her weakly, "What?"

"You might want to change," she snapped my leotard.

I blushed seeing all of the Akatsuki staring at me. 9 guys. Hot guys at that. And one whoopass girl. I ran out of the room, holding my chest. And yes I meant holding. It hurts like hell for me to run or walk upstairs without being like that. Weird? Yes yes it is.

Running into my room, I thought of something. What happened to the cats?

"Wait a second," I sat down on my bed after closing my door and thought.

Marilyn the blonde. Deidara is blonde. Sulk. Itachi. Brucey. Kisame. Orange Crush. Pein. Whoopass. Konan. Crapper. Hidan.

The list went on and on in my head and I started cracking up. This was too hilarious. I quickly changed into a blue plaid shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I jogged downstairs and found Deidara and Tobi yelling at each other.

"The peace was nice while it lasted," I muttered as I went and got an old spray bottle from when my dogs were still alive, filled it up with water and walked into the room.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL MY PONYTAIL, UN!" Deidara whacked Tobi over the head.

"I'm sorry Deidara-sempai! It's just so pretty," Tobi whined. I gave them one last chance to stop fighting.

"You idiot!" the blonde whacked Tobi over the head again.

I was on my last straw, "That's it." I started spraying the water like crazy at his hair specifically. Little did I know that the cold water in the bottle would create a poof.  
>"DID HE LIKE JUST EXPLODE OR SOMETHING?" I said between coughs.<p>

Juliana and Kate burst out laughing, "We thought the same thing! He's just naked now!" I dropped the water and ran out of the room.

"NEVER MIND! YOU CAN COME OUT OF HIDING! HE'S JUST A KITTY!" I heard Kate yell from inside, so I poked my head in to see Marilyn sitting there, pissed off.

I couldn't help but 'awww' when I saw him. I heard him growl, but I ran over and pulled him onto my lap anyways. In case you couldn't already tell, it's much easier to be around your anime crush when he's a cat than when he's actually there.

He tried to pry out of my grasp, but failed. He may be a shinobi, but he's still an adorable cat.

"Well I guess that answers the question on what happens when we're sprayed with water," Kisame smirked and chuckled.

Juliana scratched the back of her head uncomfortably, "So, uh, should we figure out the sleeping arrangements?"

"Hm? Oh yes," Pein agreed and, knowing her, I could see her silent excitement.

"We can have two people in my room. Two in Kate's. Two in Juliana's. Two down here, if they want. And however many needed in the basement," I explained.

"Sasori and Deidara will stay in your room," Pein ordered and Sasori sighed and in my arms, Deidara whined.

"Why mine?" I tried to make it look like I was complaining, but couldn't hide my happiness that much.

"They stayed there last night didn't they?" Pein asked, his rinnegan eyes boring into my blue ones.

I nodded, "Yeah, but-"

"Why change it?" He ended the conversation.

"Yes sir," I muttered. He demands more respect than I thought. 10 minutes and I'm already calling him 'sir'.

"Itachi and Kisame in hers," he pointed at Kate, who was in between the two shinobis. Unlike Juliana and I, she didn't hide any excitement.

"YES!" She threw her hands up in the air.

We all looked at her oddly before Pein continued, "Hidan and Kakuzu in Juliana's"

She stood up and her eye began twitching madly, "No. Way. In. Hell."

"Fine then," he complied, "Zetsu and Tobi."

"THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME!" She whined and flopped back down next to Pein.

"…..Konan and I?" he asked warily.

"I mean, only if necessary," she smiled proudly, being able to maneuver this evil-mastermind.

"Then Hidan and Kakuzu here," I interrupted Pein this time.  
>"Sorry, sir, but the albino asshole will break my television," I argued and watched as Hidan stood up, cursing me out. Like I care.<p>

"Then Zetsu and Tobi in here. Hidan and Kakuzu in the basement," Pein decided.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of the digital clock under the TV, but couldn't tell.  
>"3 o'clock," Kate said, "Why?"<p>

I stood up, still holding Deidara, "I should go get food….cause you know. We might just need that. Any requests?"

A thousand things were throw at me and I couldn't catch anything so I yelled out, "ONE AT A TIME! Kate!"

"Peanut Butter," she grinned. It was one of the few things she lived off of.

"Sure. Juliana?" I began to go down the line.

She shook her head. Next!

"Anyone in the Akatsuki?" I looked around and saw a few heads poke up.

Hidan, being the loudest, was the first one I heard, "BEER!"

I immediately shot that option down, "No. Next?"

"Hot sauce!" Kisame called out.

I looked at him and sighed, "My dad has a shit load in the closets. Go….find some there. Anyone else?"

Konan looked at me, "Any sweets?"

I held back a laugh, but nodded, "I'll pick up some pastries."

She nodded, "Thank you."  
>"Alright, well that's all I can get for now….but while I'm gone, can somebody turn Deidara back? He's clawing at my arm," I asked, looking down to my forearm where Deidara's claws were leaving marks.<p>

Sasori sighed and took Marilyn away.

I grabbed my bag and was just about to leave, when I turned around to see Sasori bringing Deidara upstairs to turn him back, "Uh. Bye I guess?"

"Goodbye," Sasori said and I held back a fangirl squeal. Deidara may be my favorite, but Sasori and Tobi are close seconds!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"TELEVISION TIME~" Juliana sang and clicked on the television to TBS, where Seinfeld was playing.

"Hellz yeah," Kate smirked and sat down right in front of the screen.

Itachi looked at the foreign technology, but just watched it silently. His eyes couldn't help but glaze over Kate. She was an odd child, that was for sure. And was definitely a child, in many aspects. Mostly mental, but that didn't quite bug him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I came home and plopped the groceries on the counter, Jessie J blaring in my headphones.

"YOU'RE MY KEY~ YOU UNLOCK ME! KEEP ME SAFE, KEEP ME HAPPY! SO SWEET! OOOOH LOVE~! " I sang along to L.O.V.E. by her and began dancing around in the kitchen, eyes closed. I didn't notice Deidara come down the stairs.

"IT'S DESTINY, SO NOTHING STOPS ME! I'LL TELL THE WORLD THAT YOU'RE MINE AND YOU GOT ME! SO SWEET! OOOOOH LOVE~!" I kept singing along, until Juliana came over and pulled the headphones out and glared at her, "I was listening to that."

"As was I, hm," I turned around to see Deidara there.

I glared at the blonde too, "Do you enjoy sneaking up on me?"  
>"Not hard, hm," I resisted the urge to smack him.<p>

As he left, Kate ran in and both Juliana and her laughed.

"What?"  
>"Not even a day, and we're already ticked off by them," Kate smirked.<p>

_Greaattt_, I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that was fun :D <strong>

**Kate: WE STILL NEED IDEAS~! **

**Juliana: Oh! Oh! Oh! ADVERTISE ME! **

**Me: Huh? Oh right. Juliana has an account on here (xxTheDemonInsideYouxx) and she has an amazing SasuOC story called 'Blind Eyes' that I'm SURE she wouldn't mind you checking out :) **

**Kate: AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry for late update! I just have a lot of things I have to deal with right now. And no I'm not near to tears right now because I'm overwhelmed with my shitty math teacher's fucking load of homework, a stupid English assignment and dance and singing and actually finding time for myself and this story! So, without further ado and no more ranting from me, let the story begin.**

* * *

><p>Whenever Juliana and Kate slept over, we had a habit of getting up early and making pancakes and the like. Today was no different. Getting up, I completely forgot about the Akatsuki. Mainly because Deidara was sleeping on the floor on the opposite sid of where I get up, and Sasori was in the corner using his chakra strings to make things move. Puppets don't need sleep I guess.<p>

I rubbed my eyes, mumbling random things like, "Good morning." And, "I'll go to school when I feel like it."

Thankfully, this upcoming week was February vacation, and then hell would come back.

Once downstairs, the three of us started blaring a great dance band, Blood on the Dance Floor.

"Welcome to Candyland! I'll split your ass in two. So take me by my head. Lick it up, slide it down, and satisfy my sweet tooth~" I sang under my breath as I went to go get juice out. Kate however, was screaming out these inappropriate lyrics. Juliana was cracking up as she was flipping the pancakes, though we already had a giant pile on one of the many plates laid out.

I may have forgotten about the shinobi, but Kate sure as hell didn't. She sang out, "Just close your eyes and dream a fantasy so obscene! I'll take you by the hand! This is my candyland! You are my sweet playground! Swallow my love 'til you drown! I'll be your backdoor man! Welcome to my candyland!"

"I like the lyrics of this song," I yelped and dropped a glass to see Hidan standing there pervertedly smirking.

"Go fuck BotDF," Kate glared at the albino. I doubt he knew what BotDF meant.

His smirk grew even wider, "Only if you're there to help."

Smacking him upside the head was Itachi, "It's 5:13 AM. Why are you three even up?"

"To eat~" Juliana smiled and plopped more pancakes onto the plate and taking the Aunt Jemima bottle to her right and smothering the pancakes with them.

Over the next few minutes, the remainder of the Akatsuki shlumped down groggily, except for Tobi, who was unnaturally happy.

Pein, after a cup of coffee, spoke to us, "There are a few things we need to talk about."

I nodded and leaned up against the strip of counter that jutted out, and Kate and Juliana did the same.

"How much do you know about us?" He asked, his rinnegans turning deadly serious.

"Not much," Juliana blurted, "The show isn't that far along with what happens to you guys. We just know your specialties, names and faces."  
>I blinked at her. She made a very smart move here because if we had said everything we knew, they would probably kill us. Or stay here forever. Both would suck.<p>

"Is this true?" Pein was looking at Kate who seemed to be shrinking under his gaze.

She nodded hastily, "Yeah. Juliana doesn't lie…..often."

I laughed under my breath as Juliana whacked my other friend upside the head.

After silencing us, Pein looked us over, "Hm."

"HM TO YOU TWO!" Juliana yelled at him as he left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Amanda?" Kate poked my chek.

I twitched, "What?"

"We should get them clothes!" She smiled happily.

Juliana pitched in, "Yeah! They can't wear your dad's clothes forever!"  
>I sighed and gave in. Sometimes I really hated these two, but in the way sisters 'hate' each other. Before I knew it, Kate was in the living room yelling about how we get to go shopping. It really was weird to walk in and see the Akatsuki nommin on pancakes.<p>

"Shopping?" I couldn't help but notice the glint in Konan's eyes. Even though she may be a convict, she's still a girl. And most girls love shopping. I nodded and plopped myself down on one of the leather recliners.

"Now?" Sasori askd, obviously annoyed.

"It's 5:30," Juliana rolled her eyes at the puppet, as though that answered his question.

I yawned and began eating my own pancakes, "After breakfast we're going back to bed. Shopping later."  
>"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Kate smirked.<p>

Picking up one of the pancakes, I whipped it at her bed-head hair.

"Hey! They're not_ that_ bad!" Juliana pouted and I patted her head.

After eating for a few minutes, in silence, thanks to the duct tape over Hidan's mouth, I yawned and headed back up to bed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard, "I thought you were kidding, hm."

"Well I wasn't," I replied groggily.

Deidara sighed and I heard him putter over to the other side and lie down. I waited a good ten minutes until I heard his soft snoring. Poking my head over the side I looked at him.

_They're really here_, I thought before sighing and deciding to go back to bed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You know it'll be a great day when you wake up to a scream. I jolted out of bed and ran to where I heard the scream, Kate's room, with my pillow in hand.

I pulled the pillow over my mouth to stop myself from bursting out laughing. Kate was frozen and her foot was currently on Itachi's cheek. Slowly, she removed her foot.

"I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry!" she crawled into the corner of her bed, upset.

"Hn. It's fine," he brushed some fluff from her socks off of his cheek.

Looking at her, I smiled when I saw her blush.

Juliana came up behind me and rested her head on my shoulder, "What time is it?"

"10:15-ish," I estimated.

She groaned, "Ger me up at 12."

As she was beginning to walk back to her bedroom, I jerked her arm back, "No."

"1 then?" she pleaded.

"YOU'RE STAYING UP, DAMMIT!" I yelled, which woke most everyone up.

"Meh," she sat down in the doorway. Grabbing her arms, I attempted to hoise her back up.

"Get…up…." I have no arm muscle, so I couldn't lift her up.

Kate shook her head, knowing my weak arms while the Akatsuki that were there just stared.

"You can't pick her up?" Kisame tried to hide his laughing, but failed.

I shook my head, "I have no muscle."  
>"Ha. Ha," Juliana teased.<p>

"You have none either, so hush," I patted her head.

"How can you have no muscle? Don't you go to an academy?" Konan asked, shocked.

Kate replied, "We go to school, but there's no serious physical activity there."

"THANK GOD!" Juliana sighed.

"Do you exercise at all, hm?" Deidara poked my belly, making me laugh. Damn my extreme-ticklishness.

I glared at him, "I dance over 10 hours a week, thank you very much. And don't poke my tummy!"

"Dance isn't a real fucking exercise. It's the exercise for pussies," sneered hIdan. Oh great. He was here.

Juliana muttered under her breath, "Well we do have those."

I turned around, smiling innocently, "Then do tombe pataborre glissade aseble changement antechecan antecheseis chasse step soutechat land chainne pique soutennue sesone and land in a back tendu with arms in Balanchine fourth."

….

"Wait….what?" Kate looked at me, confused. She knew a bit of those words, because she took French, but not much.

Everyone else gaped at me.

"That's ballet, bitches," I smiled proudly, knowing I could do what I just said.

"Whatever, fancy words don't mean shit," Hidan crossed his arms. Oh how it feels good to win.

"You're right! Shit means 'shit'. Fancy words means 'fancy words'!" Kate rebutted.

"Fuck you," he said generally.

Juliana, on impulse, replied, "Only if you'll help!"

"Gladly," Hidan smirked pervertedly.

I facepalmed as Juliana hid behind me going, "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew."

"What about shopping?" Konan reminded us.

I nodded, "We should get changed now."

Kate forced Itachi and Kisame out of her her room while she changed, and Juliana did the same to Pein and Konan. Thankfully, I didn't have to do that. I ran in and pulled out a long white shirt, a lacey over-shirt and jeans. Quickly, I brushed out my hair and applied my favorite makeup.

"Woo! Shopping time!" I opened the door, grinning with my 'emergency' credit card. This was definitely an emergency.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since all of the members couldn't fit in the car, only the girls went. Konan sat next to Kate, in the passenger seat. She looked very different because she had used the transformation jutsu. Now, Konan still had the piercing under her lip, but she had bleached hair that covered her right eye and deep brown eyes. She wore Amanda's big sweatshirt from Amanda's dance school and a pair of Juliana's ripped jeans.

Amanda had her feet plopped on Juliana's lap, "Are we there yet?"

Kate clenched her fists, "We'll get there when we get there."

Juliana shoved her friend's legs off, "Get your own footstool."  
>"You are my footstool!" Amanda smiled.<p>

Juliana frowned, "Bitch."  
>"Love ya too!" Amanda said as she swerved to the side.<p>

"We're here!" Kate smiled evilly.

Konan was perplexed, "Where is here exactly?"

"The mall! A center full of different stores!" Amanda grinned. She tended to be a bit of a shopper. Well more than a bit.

Konan smiled slightly, "I think I will enjoy this."

The almost-blonde teen ran forward, "COME ON GUYS!"  
>"Amanda? SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Kate yelled back.<p>

Juliana shook her head and watched as her other friend ran up to meet Amanda, "They're insane."  
>"This will be…..interesting," Konan looked at Juliana.<p>

"Hey, one question…are you and Pein…ya know?" Juliana asked. Though she'd tried her best to hide her crush on the leader, her friends knew.

Konan chuckled, "No. He's more like a brother to me, why?"

"No reason," Juliana shrugged, hiding her excitement.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON IT BITCHES! THE CLOTHES ARE GOING AND THE DAY IS GETTING OLD~!" Amanda yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *le sigh* That was a hard chapter to think of. <strong>

**Kate: We were there when you were writing it. **

**Juliana: At school **

**Kate: At lunch **

**Me: At home...WELL REVIEW!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Oh god, where do I start?**

**Kate: The beginning?  
><strong>

**Me: No shit. Anyways! I can't believe how long I forgot about this story. Well, I've had Chapter 6 written out for uhh...3 1/2 months, but it was lost in the edge of a folder, WHICH I LOST! I discovered the papers this week and thanks to the ever beautifuly epic Juliana, it is now posted!  
><strong>

**Juliana; *cough* I so deserve that praise.  
><strong>

**Me: For once I'll say you're right! (She typed all of this) ANYWAYS ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In case you couldn't infer, I'm a shopaholic. The mall is my third home, the second being my dance studio. Immediately I pulled Kate, Juliana and Konan over to the big map.<p>

"We need to hit Hot Topic," Kate said, pointing to the dreaded store on the map. I liked some of their stuff, mostly the anime shirts, but the other things creeped me out.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Yay!" Kate grinned, "I'm totally getting something."

"Me too!" Juliana raised her hand.

I face palmed, "Fine. I guess that is the best place to find clothes for them."

"Will it cost a lot?" Konan finally said something.

My eyes went wide, "They get one shirt there, we'll go find everything else at the consignment shop."

The other three agreed with me and we set off.

Once inside, Kate ran over to the men's T-shirt section and picked a few shirts.

"Oh lord, what ones and for who?" I sighed.

"Blood on the Dance floor for Hidan, Linkin Park for Pein, Breaking Benjamin for Itachi," She passed me the shirts.

I tried looking around for something not totally fucking scary. Didn't work. Konan, however, had found a shirt with Pikachu on it that she liked.

"We should go to Journeys to find everyone else something," I suggested while paying for the clothes.

"80.65 please."

My mouth dropped open as I saw the cost, and it wasn't necessarily closed when Juliana patted my back, "Just pay."

I gave in and did as she suggested.

Just as we were leaving my butt vibrated and my phone went off, "YO SKRILL DROP IT HARD!"

I flinched at my choice of ringtone and picked it up, "What?"

"Shit! It fucking works!" I heard Hidan's voice on the other end.

I clamped a hand over the mic, "Lord save us. Hidan knows how to use a phone."

Juliana tilted her head, "and he has your number, why?"

I explained, "He called using the home phone and my number's plugged in there."

A unanimous 'oh' was heard from Kate and Juliana.

I rolled my eyes and put the phone back to my ear, "What do you want Hidan?"

"We're fucking bored," He whined.

I twitched, "Then find something to do!" I clicked the off button, instantly disconnecting our less-than-productive phone call.

"Well that was productive!" Kate joked, speaking my mind.

I whacked her hard on the arm, "Shut up."

"Nah, I'm good," she stuck out her tongue at me.

Konan reminded us, "We need to get the rest of the clothes."

"TO FIVE BELOW!" Juliana yelled and ran off into the opposite direction.

"Five below is that way," Kate pointed to the correct direction.

Juliana started walking over-dramatically in the right direction, "I KNEW THAT!"

I shook my head, "Sure you did."

"What is Five Below?" Konan asked me, probably figuring it was best not to bother with my friends while they were yelling at each other. Good choice, Konan. Good choice.

"Oh it's a store where everything is five bucks and under. AKA Kakuzu's heaven," I laughed as we finally got to the store.

Juliana ran over and pulled out a few more random shirts.

"Oh lord," I looked at her pile.

She nodded, "McDonalds tee for Zetsu. Sheldon Bazinga for Sasori, Zombie for Kakuzu, Shark one for Kisame, Ninja one for Deidara, and!" She took a deep breath, "A long black shirt for Tobi!"

Mentally I did the math, "Thirty bucks. Not bad."

I took the shirts and went to pay.

Afterwards Kate approached me, "What about pants?"

"Consignment shop," I said, "But we'll do that later. Let's get back so they don't completely turn my house to rubble."

"They wouldn't do that!" Juliana whined.

Konan replied, "Yes. Yes they would."

"Fine, get in the van," Kate pointed to the car, which wasn't really a 'van' but I wasn't going to say anything.

"No!" Juliana protested.

"Get in the van."

"NO!"

"GET! IN! THE! VAN!" Kate was furious.

"Says the child molester," I muttered though I have an Irish whisper, so everyone heard it. Including the old lady coming out of the Macy's exit.

The three of us burst out laughing while Konan just shook her head at our immaturity.

"If I get in the van will you give me something special?" Juliana said in her best little girl voice.

"Oh yeah," Kate replied, mimicking the kool-aid man.

Konan sighed as we started laughing again, "Can we please go now?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, sure," I opened the car door and slid into the back seat. Konan chose the passenger seat and Kate was our chauffeur. Juliana sat down in front of me, which meant I could bug her. This is an achievement, in case you weren't aware.

For the entire ride I was continuously poking Juliana in the temple to the point where she tried to bite my hand away.

Soon enough, we pulled up to mayhem. Let's just say a certain Jashinist, not gonna name names, had turned himself into a cat and was chasing cars.

Kate stopped the car and got out, "I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD! NOT JASHIN! GOD! THAT I WILL FUCKING RIP OFF YOUR MAN PARTS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR KITTY ASS BACK INTO THE FUCKING HOUSE! GOT IT?"

Growling under his breath, Hidan reluctantly obeyed orders and clawed out the front door.

It opened up to reveal none other than Kakuzu, "I thought I told you to stay out."

"And we told him to go in," Kate argued, still pissed off.

"Hm," The miser turned and head back to whatever the hell he was doing before.

I shook my head and let Juliana, Kate, and Konan go in before me.

"Who's that, hm?" The blonde pyro asked and pointed to Konan, who was still in her disguise. She sighed and made the proper hand-signs, turning her back into the blue haired kunoichi we all love.

"Now what?" Juliana frowned and lay down in front of the television.

"CLOTHES!" Kate nearly riped my arm off as she pulled the Hot Topic bag off and whipped the Breaking Benjamin shirt at Itachi.

He easily ducked and caught it.

"Score one for the Uchiha," Kate smirked and watched as he unfurled the shirt. I Saw his confused expression and noted that Breaking Benjamin's intertwined B's were on it.

"Is this a cult symbol?" he asked and looked directly at Kate.

She smiled, "If it was I'd join it!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sane?"

"Not one bit!" She grinned.

"Here," I tossed Kisame his Jaws-like shirt, "For you," I gave Sasori his Big Bang Theory shirt.

"Do I want to know what 'Bazinga' means?" He questioned.

"Nah….Bazinga…" I silently cracked up at Juliana who was having a bit too much fun whipping shirts at people. In only a few minutes the shirts were all handed out.

Some people like Kakuzu weren't amused, while others like Kisame didn't mind.

Juliana pointed at Kisame, "No monocles or mustaches."

"What the hell?" He asked, confused.

"I love that episode! Kakashi! Protect us…with your penis!" I quoted the Naruto abridged series. If you haven't watched, you don't know what humor is.

"No one is harder to find than Carmen!" Kate quoted as well.

"All right, let's stop confusing them!"

I got myself to stop laughing. Thank God.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pein looked around the room. The rest of the Akatsuki, including himself, had changed into the clothes the girls had gotten them. All of this was very odd and confusing for him.

"Shouldn't you have school?" Pein glanced over at Juliana who was sitting next to him.

"It's vacation!" She smiled a bit, "We have the week off."

"Hm," He took amental note of this. If they stayed here for longer than a few days, which he hoped they wouldn't, then the girls would be gone for the majority of the day.

"WE NEED SOMETHING TO DO GOD DAMMIT!" Everyone turned, expecting to see Hidan yelling. Many forgot he was still a cat as punishment.

"Amanda…Calm the frack down," Kate tried not to laugh at her friend.

"I'm bored though," She said innocently and widened her eyes.

"….you always are," Juliana commented.

Amanda shrugged, "Toosh."

"TOUCHE`," Kate walked over to where Amanda was sitting on the giant chair and whacked her over the head.

"Toosh," Amanda smirked as she fended off her angry friend.

"Then I'll go get something from the draw," Kate head off to get something from the drawer.

"TOUCHE!" Amanda yelled, "But I'm still bored."

"Here. Put ideas on a piece of paper and put them in a hat!" Juliana found a small notebook under the coffee table and tossed it over. She ripped out pieces and handed it to Deidara.

"Pass it down," She smiled as he passed the pieces down until all thirteen people had a slip.

"Could you get thirteen pens?" Amanda asked just as Kate was about to sit down.

She sighed and trudged over into the office and got thirteen crapped pens, "Elluhelluh."

"CATCH!" She ran in and threw the pens around the room.

Juliana laughed and got her own pen. Soon enough everyone had their pen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You pick!" I handed Kate her panda hat which was not filled with ideas on what to do.

She sighed and put her hand in, "Whatever."

"Drum roll please!" Juliana joked and drummed on the coffee table using her hands.

"7 minutes in heaven," She stated.

"Well fuck," I muttered.

"NO FUCKING IN YOUR CLOSET!" Juliana whacked me upside the head.

I growled, "It's a saying."

"Sayings come from somewhere, don't they?" She continued and I mentally slapped myself. Well, this should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well? You like?<strong>

**Kate: You better!  
><strong>

**Juliana: REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Me: What the idiot says!  
><strong>

**Juliana: Idiot says 'what'?  
><strong>

**Me: Huh? :P Anyways please review, because it'll make me type faster.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well that was a relatively quick update, thanks to their inspiration~  
>Kate: Me?<br>Me: Nope!  
>Juliana: Me?<strong>

**Me: Nope!  
>Juliana and Kate: THEN WHO?<br>Me: The Cabbage Man  
><strong>

**Cabbage Man: MY CABBAGES  
><strong>

**Me: Yes, yes they are your cabbages. Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well let's just say the night ended on an awkward note. But you figured that right? After reading the last chapter, I mean. Oh yeah, the fourth wall. Forgot about that thing.<p>

We puled names out of a hat. Hidan went with Kakuzu, but the latter had ripped off the Jashinists head. Either way, Juliana was freaking out. Sasori went with Tobi, though when we opened the door, Sasori was strangling the other one.

"Amanda and…" Kate pulled out my name and then continued to pull out another one, "Deidara."

My face heated up bright red and I avoided looking at him, in fear he'd see my flushed face.

"Now get in the closet!" Juliana jerked my arm toward the closet, which made me trip over myself.

"Watch out, un," Deidara said as he caught me before I fell. Damn his shinobi reflexes.

I muttered a thank you and crawled into the corner of the closet where I planned to spent the entire 7 minutes.

"What's the point of this game, yeah?" the bomber asked and I laughed. For some odd reason, I thought they had 7 minutes in heaven in the Narutoverse. Guess not.

Deidara huffed and I heard him slide down the wall to sit. I blushed. Even though we were both in opposite corners, my closet was so tiny, we were sitting next to each other.

"Well the point is to embarrass people beyond belief," I joked, as that was exactly how I was feeling.

"So it's working," he noticed. Damn him. He must've seen my blushing and general uncomfortableness.  
>"Shut up," I grumbled.<p>

"Make me."

Only now did I realize our faces were barely an inch apart. Just as we both leaned in, a loud banging noise on the door interrupted us. Our lips touched momentarily before…

"WRAP IT UP AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!" Came the very loud yell of Juliana.  
>"I'll fucking kill you!" I threatened.<p>

"Le ze loooooovers be~" Kate san in a French accent that made my ears bleed. That's when I opened the door up.

"Amanda, your shirt's on backwards," Kisame commented. I checked to see if he was right. I did this by basically looking down my shirt. Nope. He was wrong. My tag was still in the back.

"Made you look," the shark grinned, so I glared at him.  
>"I'll go get the cold water," I snarled.<p>

"Calm down, hm," Deidara patted the top of my head, which struck me as odd, as he was 3 inches shorter than me.  
>"Alright, next two!" I dug my hand into Kate's panda hat and retrieved a name,<br>"Itachi and…." I could see Kate biting her lip in anticipation. When I pulled out the name, it read 'Zetsu'. Lucky for my friend, I said, "Kate."

"Hn," the Uchiha said as he went into the closet. Kate gave me the biggest grin I'd ever seen. She better love me for this.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kate walked into the closet, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. She had moments when she appreciated Amanda, when she wasn't a total raving mad violent nagging bitch. But Kate was the same way, she admitted.

To break the awkward silence, she asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything is fine," he replied. Well the Uchiha was certainly a conversationalist.

"How about them cows? They're mooing very loud today," she said the first thing that popped into her mind. This rarely led to good things.

"And how would you know this?" Itachi teased, somewhat enjoying the moment he had with the girl. She was slightly random, and slightly odd, but it was a good random, and a good odd.

"I'm the fucking Cow Yeller, 'cause I can't stand whispering," she whispered (ironically), proudly, before bursting out laughing, "I'm such a dork."

"A cute on though," Itachi said without really thinking. This was something he rarely did, so he felt weird after the words had come out.

"I, uh, thanks. You're pretty damn adorable yourself," Kate replied awkwardly, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm adorable?" Itachi questioned.

"So adorable I'm gonna puke up rainbows and glitter!" She laughed as he inched away, smiling very lightly.

"Please don't" he responded, finding slight amusement in playing with the brunette's hair.

Kate blushed a bit, "Itachi? Do you find the back of my head interesting?"

"No, just the hair that's on top of it," he rested his head on top of hers.

"You have pretty gorgeous hair too, well for a boy I mean. Actually, anybody would kill to have those locks!" she played with his ponytail, eventually beginning to braid it, laughing.

"I hope nobody would actually try killing me for it," Itachi continued to play with the choppy brown pieces of hair.

"Well you'd kill them first, being the ultimately kickass shinobi you are!" Kate smiled, now holding onto Itachi's arm.

He tilted her head up ever so slightly and gave Kate a quick kiss on the nose, "Hn."

"What the hell does that even mean?" she said, trying to distract him from the bright red blush on her face.

"ALRIGHT SUGARS! TIME TO GET OUT~" Amanda screamed, her voice cracking a bit.

"Voice crack…" Kate heard Juliana laugh from the other side.

Shaking her head, she stood up, holding hands with the Uchiha.

Once out of the closet, Amanda started clapping, "Aww, how cute."

"Hey Amanda?" Kate pursed her lips.

"Yeah?"

"You suck."  
>"10TH TIME TODAY!" Amanda stuck her tongue out at her friend.<p>

Afterwards, Konan and Zetsu were forced into a closet together. Then came the next draw, "Juliana and Pein!"

Pein's eyes looked over to the Lebanese girl, who was trying her hardest not to express her growing excitement.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well this is awkward," Juliana commented as she somehow managed to fall inside the tiny closet. A bucket of gloves toppled on top of her, along with a few coat hangers.

"Here," Pein held out his hand, pulling her up. He didn't really know _why_ he was helping her out, but it just felt right.

She smiled, revealing her bright white teeth, "Gracias!"

"What?" he asked, confused by this new word.

"It means 'thanks' in Spanish," she explained in a 'duh' voice.

"What's Spanish?" he asked, no less confused in this situation.

"Let's just say it's one fucking annoying foreign language," Juliana sighed, and started taking the gloves and coat hangers off of herself.

Pein helped her a bit.

"I have an idea!" Juliana exclaimed and began collecting hangers, "Take out your earrings."

"Why?" Pein asked, cautiously, his hands drifting to said earrings.

"Please~?" she begged. He sighed and began taking them out, placing them into the pocket of his jeans.

Just as one ear was earring-free, Juliana started to push the tiny hangers through.  
>"Just what do you think you're doing?" he grumbled.<p>

She shrugged, continuing her work, "I've always wanted to try this."

"Any point to it?" the Akatsuki leader asked, still taking out the remainder of his piercings.

"No, but does there have to be?" she wondered aloud as she shoved another hanger through a hole in his ear.

"Well yes, there does," Pein responded stoicly.

"Not in this world, poochyena," she pinched the edge of his cheek, while he remained unamused.

"Is poochyena another Spanish word?" he asked, slightly amused by the whole situation.

"Nope, it's Pokemon!" she exclaimed, "I have to force you to watch it sometime. It was my favorite cartoon growing up. I watched at least 4 episodes a day, and see how well I turned out?"

Pein looked at her skeptically. She wasn't a bad person, he knew that from the moment he saw her. She was just…..innocent. Well, at least she appeared that way at first. Then when he heard her, Kate, and Amanda discussing male genitalia, he knew better. But still, their was a cute naivety to her.

"Time's almost up~" Kate started drumming on the door.

"THANKS CHILD!" Juliana yelled, banging her side of the door.

Amanda commented from the other side, "Someone likes it rough."

Juliana's face heated up as she fumbled to try to find the doorknob. She was now on a mission to kill her best friends. A mission that she would succeed.

"Here," Pein held her hand and found the doorknob.

She opened the door, and with a running start, tackled Amanda.

"GET OFF!" her friend yelled.

"NEVER!" Juliana replied, before getting put into a headlock by Amanda.

"Don't tackle me again," the light brunette narrowed her eyes.

Juliana held her hands up as a sign of peace, "No promises, sweetie."  
>"Whatever," Amanda let her go, but obviously still pissed, "Who wants dinner?"<p>

Kate stood on the couch she was previously cracking up on and raised her hand, "I do."  
>"You always do," her friend laughed.<p>

"Yup! Eating like a dude," Kate smirked and flopped back onto the couch.

"How about….uh….any ideas?" Amanda looked to Juliana for help.  
>"Ice cream!" she suggested.<p>

Amanda shut that idea down, "Another."

"Grilled peanut butter sandwiches," Kate gave her own thumbs up, which was the unofficial seal of approval for food.  
>"That's disgusting."<p>

"How about some sort of noodles?" Konan said, already going through the pantry and freezer.

"Sounds fine by me!" Amanda agreed, pulling out some of the pastas that were hidden in the deep crevices of the pantry, "There's only macaroni, though."

"Got any cheese sauce?" Kate asked, despite the fact she was looking into the fridge.

Juliana moved her seat to the counter that was right in front of the fridge and nonchalantly pushed her friend in.

"FUCK YOU!" Kate screamed, though you could only see her butt sticking out of the fridge, "Oh look, found the cheese sauce."

Deidara shook his head, "You're all insane, un."

"Yeah but that's why you love us!" Amanda said without really thinking. She covered her mouth, "Never mind. We're insane. And I didn't say that."

"Say what?" the bomber asked, still confused.

"Exactly," Sasori responded for Amanda, as he had heard the whole conversation, unlike the two participants in it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful. We had mac n cheese, which Kakuzu oddly liked. I though he would eat….you know…..not tasty things. All of us ended up watching Spiderman, throughout which Juliana and I were yelling at the television. Kate was sitting next to Itachi, and I was really happy for her. They weren't doing anything, but I have a feeling something happened in the closet she didn't tell me about...  
>"Night guys!" I yawned as I left the living room, following the end of the movie.<p>

"Me too," most of the room said in unison. The night ended on a peaceful night for the second day of this mayhem.

The remainder of the week, was fairly normal, you know for somebody with 10 criminals in their house. The next interesting thing that happened, came the day school returned.

What is it you ask? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Oh wait, fourth wall again. I **have** to remember that.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I do need to remember the fourth wall *facepalm*<strong>

**Juliana: Idiot~  
><strong>

**Kate: REVIEW PEOPLE, OR I'LL SIC MY DOG ON YOU!  
>Me: Zoey isn't that scary. She's my little Zoe-Bear!<br>Juliana: Not even going to ask.  
><strong>

**Me: Good thinking.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well here's chapter 8~!  
>Kate: ENJOY PEOPLE<strong>

**Juliana: Read up~!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we have school," Kate sat down on the floor with a pop tart, trying to explain the fact that we would be gone 7:30 to 2.<p>

"So we have the house to ourselves? Beer in here?" Hidan asked, perking up from his sleep.

"Nope," I smirked and Juliana came running out of the bathroom with the showerhead, set on freezing cold. In a minute or so, we had a set of 10 kittens.

I set up the two gates, roughly 2 feet tall each, and started plopping kittens down onto the other side, into my bedroom.

"Now behave!" I scolded, and Deidara scratched my hand, "Asshole."

I turned away, sucking the little bit of blood off.

"Ready to go?" Juliana asked, then noticed the cut, "What the hell happened?"  
>"Marilyn," I grumbled.<p>

Kate sighed, "I don't see why you love him!"

I felt my face turn bright red, "I-I don't love him!"

"MY BULLSHIT SENSORS ARE GOING OFF!" she yelled as we left. She slammed the door and headed into the car's driver seat.

"Shut up," I sighed and pulled my bright blue backpack onto my lap, "What happened with you and Itachi in the closet anyways?"  
>"You better be a virgin," Juliana slid into the backseat, pointing her finger at Kate, who just shook her head.<p>

"You guys are idiots! Of course I'm still a virgin!" For the rest of the car ride, we talked about what we should do with our…situation. We decided to tell our friend, well practically our sister, Rachel about it. Juliana has known her since preschool, Kate since 2nd grade, and me since 5th.

"Hey dudes," Said 'sister' said as we entered the school. I sighed. She was wearing heels. Again!

We talked for a little bit before an annoying voice rang in the back of my ear, "Hey Kate."

I didn't have to turn around to see it was Tyler. He was a boy we were never really friends with, but we didn't avoid him or anything. Tyler had some weird obsession with Kate. He's asked her out at least 20 times…this year. We figured it was another round for him.

"Let me save you the breath, Tyler. My answer is still no," Kate held her hand up coldly. Usually I would smack her silly, but this kid couldn't take no for an answer. For 4 years.

"I was actually wondering if you needed help in math. Ms. Tenners asked me to tutor, and I remember you saying you had some issues in math," he said, sound slightly offended by her coldness.

"Oh, well, still no," she turned on her heel and walked to her homeroom class, .

"Sorry Tyler," I said guiltily. I did feel bad for him.  
>He smiled, but it was genuine, "It's okay Amanda. I should be used to it by now."<p>

"But still…" I trailed off, "Here, let me make it up to you! I'll buy you lunch sometime."

"Thanks," Tyler nodded then set off for his own homeroom.

"You don't like him, do you?" Rachel asked once he was out of earshot.

I grimaced, "Ew, of course not."

"Cause she loves Deidara," Juliana cooed.

"Well he's not real," Rachel scoffed, flipping her hair back behind her shoulder.

Juliana winked at me, "Don't be so sure on that, Marley child numero dos."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in confusion, and then shook it off, "Whatever."

Her and Juliana went off in their own direction to 's class. I had for homeroom but I didn't mind. History first period was fun, actually.

I didn't pay attention in class that day. For the whole hour I was on my phone catching up on recent Naruto chapters. During that time I had become utterly confused.

After classes flew by and then came lunch. I saw Tyler as he came into the cafeteria.

"Hey," I said, and he replied with the same.

We walked up together to buy lunch, and as I promised I bought his. We chatted for a bit and I found out he was actually funny. After paying, I went over to my small table and he went to his.

"Don't tell me," Kate warned.

I laughed, "No way!"

"Good."

"So, how was your guys' vacation? You know, since you didn't call me," Rachel asked, peeved we didn't really talk to her.

"Well, Amanda got ten cats!" Kate grinned.

"Don't cats hate you?" Rachel pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" We said collectively.

"Anyways they're not exactly…normal," I said, "When we washed them they turned human."

Rachel placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll go get the straight jacket."

"I'm not kidding!" I exclaimed as I whacked her hand.

""Sure, sure," She says, still not believing me.

Juliana stood up, "Come home with us!"

Rachel was already texting her parents about the new plans, "Okay, Grandma."

"Don't call me that!" Juliana tried to sound threatening but it was hard in the midst of her laughter attack.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Back at home the kittens were very unhappy.

Hidan was yelling (meowing) loudly, "Fuck this shit, I'm getting out of here!" Following that he began throwing himself at the gate. It didn't work.

"Nice going," Kakuzu grumbled as he pawed at a piggy bank.

Sasori was sitting on the perch of the windowsill and was boosting Tobi up to unlock the window. Deidara was clawing apart Amanda's pillow with the help of Kisame. Pein sat regally on top of the dresser.

"WE'RE HOME KITTIES!" Kate yelled as she slammed open the front door. In a minute or so the gate was unlocked and all ten kittens were clawing at the bathroom door.

"Here you go," Amanda said as she opened the door and threw in nine sets of clothes, "Konan'll change later."

"Oh wow, look, cats," Rachel said dryly, picking up Konan and petting her.

"Wait for it," Just as Juliana said that, there was the sound of rushing water, and soon after, a puff of smoke.

"Finally, dammit!" Hidan yelled as he changed into his clothes.

"What the fuck?" Rachel dropped Konan, who landed safely.

Kate whacked her upside the head, "language!"

"What? You got a fucking problem with the way I fucking talk, bitch?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"In fact, I do!" Kate whacked her again.

At that moment the members of the Akatsuki began exiting the bathroom.

Rachel looked at them, "Huh, they were right."

"We always are hun!" Juliana responded.

"Well…." Rachel laughed.

"Hut it," Amanda snapped then burst out laughing, "hut it! Yeah, 'cause that's a phrase… A weird combo of 'shut it' and 'hush it' in case you couldn't tell."

"You told somebody," Pein pointed out, unpleased with that fact.

"Yeah, but she won't say anything! We promise, or Amanda'll duct tape her mouth," Juliana pleaded, tugging on his arm.

"Hm," Pein replied, not doing anything about the pulling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. I recognize you!" Rachel exclaimed.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Kate screamed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Rachel pointed her finger right into Kate's face.

Amanda sighed as everyone continued to bicker. Juliana, Kate, and Rachel were arguing. So was Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara. Kakuzu was refraining from decapitating Hidan. It all just pissed her off, "EVERYBODY STOP THIS FUCKING ARGUING AND SHUT UP! I'M IN A SUCKISH MOOD AND IF I HEAR ONE MORE ARGUMENT I'LL FUCKING FLIP A SHIT, UNDERSTOOD?" She breathed heavily. All of that in one breath.

"Let me guess…PMS-ing?" Kate patted her friend's back.

Amanda slouched, "Yeah. Go get me some pretzels and M&M's?"

"Nah," Kate smirked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "So you guys are the actual people from Naruto?" Rachel confirmed.

Pein nodded, and the rest of the organization followed him.

"Need introductions?" I offered, and my friend nodded, "Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, and Deidara."

Rachel tilted her head, "What's up?"

"Let's watch another scary movie!" Kisame suggested. I swear he only liked _The Shining _because of the naked lady.

Before I could protest, Juliana was ordering Paranormal Activity. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen to get a shit load of popcorn.

"Hey, un," I turned around and saw Deidara standing behind me.

I blushed and went back to making all the popcorn, "Uh…Hi…"

"Pein-sama isn't happy with you telling…" He trailed.

"Rachel?" I offered and passed him a bag of popcorn. We had made enough so the bomber knew what to do.

"Yeah, her, hm," He nodded, mixing olive oil in with the popcorn. It surprisingly tastes good.

"Well she's not gonna say anything, so cool your jets," I laughed and popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth by throwing it up first.

"Okay, hm," he laughed and brought a hot small bowl of melted butter and poured it onto Tobi. The other one yelled and began running around in circles.

"You're wearing a mask, god dammit!" Juliana yelled as Rachel tripped the running shinobi.

Rachel laughed maniacally. I shuddered. Sometimes Rachel really terrified me.

"Uh, Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?"

"Butter is meant for popcorn."

"Right."

After getting the popcorn problem settled, I went to go sit down, noticing no seats were left. I flopped on the floor next to Deidara and shared a bowl of popcorn.

Juliana had her legs thrown over Pein's lap and her head on Rachel's lap.

Kate was plopped on the arm of the chair Itachi was siting in.

I was never one for horror movies. I was okay with psycho thrillers like The Shining, but not movies where things pop out at you. Because of this, when the first moving appliance occurred, I yelped and latched onto Deidara's arm.

"Wimp!" Juliana laughed as did Kate and Rachel.

I glared at her, "F-off."

"Thanks," I saw Kate flip me off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the movie Konan approached Pein, "Sir, do you think it's safe to stay here much longer?"

Pein contemplated it for a moment, "Yes. There have been no chakra signals while we've been here. Until we find a way out this home is the safest place we have."

Konan frowned, "I'm sure you already know this, sir, but we should avoid at all costs getting attached to these girls. It would make it much more difficult."

The leader nodded, but he couldn't help look at the sleeping Juliana.

"Sir," Pein snapped his head back to attention. Over the next few days he repeated "Don't get attached" as somewhat of a mantra.

The girls left every morning for school but after a day or two the organization didn't have to be kept as cats. It was almost peaceful time, yet a nagging fear kept tugging on all of those in the organization.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well? What'd you guys think?<br>Juliana: I THINK WE NEED MORE IDEAS!**

**Kate: AGREED!  
><strong>

**Me: Hear that readers! Review with ideas~ I accept anonymous ideas!  
><strong>


End file.
